Remember The Fallen
by SylviaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: *Memorial Day idea* Have you ever wondered if Panem celebrates Memorial Day just like we do? Some of our past victors come here to remember their fallen enemies. Families of fallen tributes are honored, and amazing people are respected. Started out as a one-shot, but will eventually expand. Mostly short story chapters of people respecting their fallen district members.
1. Chapter 1

_**Started out as a one-shot idea, but I think I'll update whenever I feel fitting. Happy Memorial Day!**_

 _ **Idea from Zulera301**_

 _ **(All of this is taking place on Memorial Day of the 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **games)**_

 _Amaria's Pov_

Waking up has been hard ever since… that day. My brother Liam was killed in the games ten years ago… but here's something interesting. We were both in the games.

He'd lasted until the day before the last day. We were walking through the woods together, when the last remaining Careers lunged out of the bushes.

There were three Careers left, Lark, Cara, and Mask. They were from Districts One and Two; not surprising.

They pulled out their weapons, scaring is into doing so as well. We clashed for a while, then Cara sliced her sword toward my stomach. My life flashed before my eyes, but before I knew it, a cannon boomed.

I didn't know whose it was! I thought it was mine, but I could still breathe, hear, and see. The Careers stood triumphant above my brother's tattered body.

I felt anger surging through me, and I couldn't hold it back. I unsheathed _my_ sword, then sliced Cara's head straight off. I continued to slice into her body several times, not noticing shocked Lark and Mask.

I slammed the butt of the sword into Lark's forehead, causing him to black out. Then Mask ran off, but I threw a knife (that I found near Liam's body) into his back, and he fell over. I stabbed Lark's stomach, and walked off, hearing two cannons soon after.

Later that night, I ran into the last remaining tribute, the male from eleven.

We brawled for several hours before we collapsed out of exhaustion. We both agreed that we should take a break, but I couldn't stop myself from breaking my promise. He was dead two minutes later.

My picture appeared in the sky, along with words that announced me victor. I didn't believe it until I heard the announcer say officially that I was the victor of the 90th games.

Now, I am standing in the center square of District Seven, along with families going down generations to honor all fallen tributes.

Us victors stand on the stage, most of us standing awkwardly. Only two of us (including me), that are still alive that is, have family member that was in the games with them. We're crying, but him less, considering he's a boy; trying to seem tough still.

We all have been touched many ways by tragedy, but still we stand together. We all have an emotional impact on each other, no matter the ages or casualty. We stick together, because we're the ones who won. The tributes we were forced to slay deserve to be remembered, although their families don't want us near them.

We must stand strong, and take down all barriers that halt us in our way.

Here's a tip for all of us:

Stay strong, but keep others in mind. Most actions are out of reflex. Don't take deaths personally. While they are precious people lost, forgive and forget. Just remember the fallen, and respect them as you would like to be respected.

 **How was that? Emotional? I almost cried while writing that, actually. Let me know what you thought, and suggest another district to do.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Silver**


	2. Klitz

**Um, so, I was gonna update the the same day this came out (Memorial Day), but my tablet died while I was typing the next chapter, and I lost all of my progress. I was almost done, but I hadn't saved it at all. So so so SO sorry.**

 **Klitz was 14 when he won the games, and Kami was 15**

 _Kiltz's Pov_

I can't take this life anymore. I wish I'd died in the games. My district partner Kami should've won instead. I was forced to kill her in the end, and her terrified face left me scarred for life…

Kami and I were very close; best friends before the games even happened. She was a year older than me, but we dated anyway. Her chocolate blonde hair and deep blue eyes always captivated me.

At the time of the reapings, she and I were still together. When her name rang out, I volunteered to save her.

When we went into the games, I protected her in the Cornucopia. We made it for a long time before we finally ran into someone.

It was the girl from Two, Liana. She attacked us, killing our little ally from Eight, and wounding Kami.

I tried to nurse her back to health, but she got worse.

The rest of the Careers got rid of the competition, and I killed them off.

It was just me and her.

She was too sick to move, and if I killed myself, she would just have died right after me. She politely asked me to pit her out of her misery, and much to my dismay, I had to oblige.

I drove a small knife through her heart, and I cried the whole time the hovercraft lifted me upward.

I'm one of the more… unstable tributes. I've attempted suicide so many times, only God knows the total amount.

Kami's family rejects me now, even though they know what she and I went through.

They're the main reason I stay alive. I want them to know Kami's life wasn't a waste…

 _Kalia's Pov_

My sister Kami was the most amazing girl I'd ever come to know. Her district partner, Klitz, was the perfect match for her. It's a shame they both couldn't survive though.

In the end, he killed her. We know why, but it's still a stupid reason.

Standing here now in District Ten's town square, I wonder how and why the decisions we made ended us in a place like this, at a time like this, doing what we are doing…


End file.
